


Guys of the Gate

by Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)



Series: Previously, on Stargate SG-1 [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/pseuds/Fig%20Newton
Summary: The sequel to the women's version: five ep-related drabbles for the guys of SG-1, touching uponSolitudes, Legacy, The Tomb, Abyss,andThe Lost City.





	1. Teal'c, Solitudes

**Author's Note:**

> Written in November 2010, as a sequel to the women's version. Three were in answer to requested prompts; the other two were added to round things out.
> 
> According to Semagic, each of these drabbles is exactly 100 words. AO3's word count may differ.

Teal'c saw Major Castleman land awkwardly and off-balance, but he was too far away to stop the man from falling over the side of the narrow ledge. Moving with due caution, Teal'c reached the edge and peered downwards. Castleman's unconscious body sprawled several meters below. 

Teal'c considered ignoring the injured man and continuing the search, but he set his jaw and began the perilous descent. While taking Castleman back would mean a dangerous delay, O'Neill would expect no less of him. He would honor his teammates by acting as they would, even at the risk of their own lives.


	2. Daniel, Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Maevebran

Daniel stared hard at featureless white, watching it blur and tilt until a sudden, jolting impact made him realize that he'd fallen sideways. He could feel sanity peeling away, cracking off in chunks that drifted into winking dust. Footsteps echoed somewhere beyond his eardrums, conjured into being with the scent of rotting flesh.

He tried to reach out and grasp the skittering remnants of _Daniel_ , but they skipped away, squeaking with distress. He wondered what it would be like when they'd all gone.

Then the door opened, and what was left tried to focus on the specter of his friends.


	3. Jack, The Tomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Greenbirds

Peace treaties read very nicely on paper, Jack told himself sourly. But he'd spent years in the field honing his gut instincts for an enemy, and you couldn't turn _that_ off just because of a couple of signatures in Washington and Moscow.

He'd made his protests clear, but Hammond had been even clearer: Jack had to take a Russian team through the Gate.

He checked his weapon one last time, then jammed his cap onto his head. 

"After you," he told Zukhov sardonically.

Going off-world with Russians was one thing. Jack wasn't going to let them at his back.


	4. Jonas, Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Izhilzha

As a scientist, Jonas knew that objective, dispassionate observation offered the best results. But it was hard to remain calm and clinical with Colonel O'Neill missing.

He forced himself to take a mental step backwards and position himself as _alien_ , with a mindset different from both Tok'ra and Tau'ri. After all, on Kelowna, Colonel O'Neill's very existence would've been denied. Maybe looking at both the SGC's and the Tok'ra's cultural values from the outside could --

His eyes widened as he suddenly made the connection: what happens when a Tok'ra operative absorbs the Tau'ri determination not to leave their people behind?


	5. Cameron, The Lost City

Cameron was vaguely aware that this new absence of pain in his legs was not a good thing. But the cold continued to creep upwards, a false warmth that was lulling him towards that final slumber.

He blinked slowly, heavily, and tried to focus his waning attention on the crackling voice on his radio.

"It's beautiful," he heard. He wondered what that meant.

"It's SG-1," someone else was saying. "They found..."

"Just exploding everywhere!" another voice cried.

It sounded like they'd won.

Cameron smiled sleepily into the dark. He regretted dying, of course. But some things were worth dying for.


End file.
